A touch of Whimsy
by liojgu
Summary: A different take on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. A lighter sense of events as well as different outcomes here and there, I think I would also like to set up a bit of silliness and sprinkle some bickering to a few sticky situations. Told from no particular point of view so much as the best one for any given situation. a study in silliness and joie de vivre. (multi-chapter)
1. Chapter 1 Capricious Beginnings

Chapter 1 ~ Capricious beginnings

The sky was lightening with the first hint of dawn fast approaching, the air was cool and dew clung to the grass by the paths and the hay in the fields. The light breeze felt fresh against the young woman's cheeks as she gently picked her way across the small ridge that lead to the meadow. She knew she shouldn't be out quite this early, particularly without an escort, but it seemed impossible for her to even begin to quell the irresistible urge to be outside in the world when such peace could be found in it. The young lady in question, had long ago become adept at evading Mr. and Mrs. Hill, Cook and in particular her sweet mama and her ever present nerves. It was also quite important to note that the young Miss enjoying her unconcerned stroll, was also quite proficient at avoiding all creaky steps and questionable floorboards that could be found at Longbourn long ago. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was therefore once again, to her unmitigated joy, happily witness to the glory of the early morning rustlings of field and meadow.

Breathing deeply she considered the latest situation to have arisen in the neighborhood, for it quite disrupted the calm days and orderly routines established since last such an event occurred in the neighborhood. The commotion was due to a nearby estate having tenants for the next year, at least according to latest gossip to come out of the butcher's. The county of Hertfordshire, like any respectable county, was well able to entertain itself with it's four and twenty families, but was always ready for a single gentleman of means to move into the neighborhood and perhaps propose to one of the many unmarried ladies found in the nearby households and estates. Elizabeth's lips curved upwards in a grin as she thought of all the speculation and gossip the head cook at Netherfield, the estate in question, had caused by ordering a veritable arsenal of foodstuffs at said butchers.

Her dear mama, Mrs. Bennet had become convinced the gentleman was accompanied by at least a dozen gentlemen. She could still hear her calling across the breakfast table.

'_My dear Mr. Bennet, the head cook at Netherfield has ordered four haunches of pork, four haunches of beef as well as quite the array of vegetables and fruits! There must be at least a dozen gentlemen coming to stay at Netherfield! What a wonderful blessing for our girls!'_

_Her Papa, had paused as he was bringing his teacup to his lips, raising his bushy grey eyebrows slightly he looked up, quiet amusement danced in his light blue eyes._

'_Planning on our daughters capturing the affections of any or all the potential gentlemen of means, that may or may not be coming into the neighborhood Mrs. Bennet?' _

_The two youngest daughters were as yet incapable of following most of their Papa's insinuations and were the only ladies at the table who didn't try to hide a smile behind their napkins. Mrs. Bennet, however felt no such need to hide her mirth and laughed lightly before declaring; _

'_Mr. Bennet! You know very well I would never tempt fate in such a way as to pretend to be able to predict such a pleasing outcome, but we have lovely daughters and there is no reason it could not already be fated that one of the many gentlemen may fall in love with one them.'_

_Smiling Mrs. Bennet took a sip of her own tea, before bringing the conversation to the heart of the reason she had even brought up the matter. _

'_We must of course do our best not to thwart fate's plans Mr. Bennet, you will be paying the gentleman a call as soon as propriety allows to welcome him, as well as his acquaintances to the neighborhood, will you not?'_

'_If my memory serves,' began Mr. Bennet 'a very similar statement was made last time the neighboring estate was let and you convinced me to set out on a fool's errand. In fact, I believe all the well meaning, welcoming wishes, are precisely what scared young Mr. Dingle away in less than two months. I might also add that I still have five unmarried daughters living with us, not four as you promised me then' Mr. Bennet triumphantly placed his teacup back in its saucer and strategically began raising his newspaper once more._

_With a deep breath to restore her, Mrs. Bennet declared anxiously 'We cannot be so un-obliging as to overlook our neighborly duty…what would the neighbors think of our hospitality if we refuse to welcome new acquaintances simply because the previous tenant to occupy Netherfield was as silly a fellow as ever walked the county? Perhaps he could not help it, after all, his name __**was**__ Dingle, I never could completely picture one of our_ _daughters_ _as_ _Mrs_. _Dingle_,_' mused Fanny Bennet 'it seemed as though the gentleman's ancestors wanted their offspring mocked for all time, Mr. Dingle indeed! It was not fated to be Mr. Bennet, mark my words! It was fate which drove Mr. Dingle away in so short a time and allowed Netherfield to be let by a gentleman of much more considerable means, and just think if our Jane had indeed married Mr. Dingle! Why, we would end destitute for you know she is prettiest and none of the girls of the county can hold a candle to her.' _

_Realizing there would be no peace for the Newspaper unless he agreed or fled, Mr. Bennet said something to the effect of his consent, he hadn't finished his breakfast as of yet and Cook had outdone herself this morning. Sipping his tea contentedly he retreated behind his Newspaper and tucked away further teasing for dinner. _

Elizabeth smiled and wandered through the meadow her arms stretching to the sides and rising to the sky as she slowly allowed herself to twirl amidst the knee high violets which dominated this part of Hertfordshire. It looked like nature had prepared quite a treat, for the sky was of a light periwinkle dotted here and there with little puffball clouds. Her smile widened and she picked her way toward Oakham Mount, it was her favorite place and she loved the view it afforded of the homesteads coming awake for another day of work in the fields. She made her way through the small wood and onto the path curving around Oakham Mount itself. It must be noted, this was a journey Elizabeth was very much familiar with, had she not been making this trek since she was old enough to walk in any direction and always find her way back home? For this reason, Elizabeth had allowed her mind to wander and it is to this inattention that she later attributed the next set of events.

Just as she broke from the small copse of trees and started on the path a great thundering sound reached her ears and she had just enough time to look up startled in order to glimpse a rider, less that a foot away from her, turning the bend on the path at a breakneck pace. Her eyes squeezed shut without volition, an instant later Elizabeth felt her feet leave solid ground behind and prayed with all her heart in the confines of her mind, if she was to die on this day, this glorious day: _May my family and friends soon recover from this tragedy for I have been more happy than any soul has a right to be during my time, blessed with inordinate amounts of love and care. _All further thought ended abruptly as with a sickening thud her body returned to solid ground and she faintly registered a deep voice calling.

A/N: I humbly beg for honest, constructive reviews! I have taken liberties with Mrs. Bennet, I strongly believe that she deserves to be intelligent, even if she does not read Latin or understand higher physics. Liojgu


	2. Chapter 2 - Fickle Beginnings

Chapter 2 ~ Fickle Happenings

The distant sound hummed through the hallways and into his room, chiming an ungodly hour, which brought the young man out of his reverie. He had been having trouble finding rest for the last little while and could not pinpoint exactly what was causing such restlessness. Many times had he attempted to do so, but it seemed the answers, whatever they were, were staying just out of reach. The young man considered the last few months once more. The last frost had come and gone in his lands and spring was well on it's way to reviving nature, the plowing and planting of the fields were already long underway. The months of winter themselves had passed by without any incidents, the seed for the spring was ready, the wagons, carts, axles were all in good condition and any repairs necessary had already been undertaken and completed. The tenants had shared in a good years yield and had occupied the winter months with the concerns surrounding the raising and general health of the livestock. The estate therefore, could not be part of his sleepless nights.

A light breeze, cooler than the ones encountered during more reasonable hours, rustled the curtains and they lifted away from the double doors leading to the patio. Sighing Fitzwilliam Darcy, rose from the couch he had been reclining upon and headed out on the terrace thinking perhaps some fresh air would help him think. Fitzwilliam turned his thoughts towards his younger sister Georgiana, she had been through quite an ordeal and it had broken his heart to witness her struggle back towards who she had been and perhaps towards the woman he could sometimes glimpse watching calmly out of her deep grey eyes. He had sometimes wished to be able to go back in time and put a sword through the abominable blackguard, but such thoughts were few and far between, he was more interested in helping his dearest sister. Convincing Georgie that his opinion of her had not changed had been taxing on both siblings, it had taken several months of patience, his continuous presence and his silent support, slowly but surely, his beloved sister was able to start smiling once more.

The Darcy's had eventually traveled to town and all the diversions it afforded. His younger sister was not out yet and the siblings had enjoyed quieter pursuits, evenings at the theater and the opera were quite common occurrences and it seemed to Fitzwilliam that his dear Georgiana was recovering the quiet joy that had underlined all her past endeavors. The mornings were spent leisurely strolling Hyde Park when the weather permitted or enjoying a good book from the extensive library Darcy House afforded. Georgiana was often at the Pianoforte, losing herself in the music, some of the pieces she played were a lot more somber than the lively tunes that used to dominate her repertoire, but elegantly tasteful nonetheless. The master of Pemberly supposed this was to be expected, his beloved sister could never again return to the innocence she had enjoyed. Mr. Darcy remained convinced he should have done more to protect his sibling, whom he considered a daughter, having taken care of her from infancy as his father had been consumed by grief.

Fitzwilliam wondered if perhaps his sister was the reason he could not find a restful night's sleep. After all, it was the first time he would be spending an extended period of time away from her side. She was however in the most capable hands of his aunt Lady Fitzwilliam and the supervision of her favorite cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Colonel had never lost the enthusiasm he had exhibited as a lad and it marked his interactions with his young Darcy cousin. His energy often permeated across any room he walked into and right into his young charge, for both the Colonel and Mr. Darcy held custody of Miss Georgiana Darcy. _Georgiana cannot be the reason I am so restless _thought Mr. Darcy _I have just today received news that she is doing well under my aunt's and cousin's care. What then is it that keeps me from Morpheus's realm?_

The great grandfather clock chimed the hour once more and Darcy realized dawn wasn't that far off. He huffed out an exasperated breath and turned back towards the double doors and into his guest room. Mr. Darcy was currently staying under the roof of his good friend Charles Bingley, the latter had accosted him in his study at Darcy house just over a month ago and practically manhandled Darcy into helping him find a suitable property in order to attempt managing his own estate and confirm that becoming a part of the landed gentry was indeed a wish close to his heart and worth pursuing.

Becoming landed gentry had certainly been the dearest wish of Charles Bingley's late father and was **still **the favorite wish of his sister Caroline, next to marrying into the first circles of the Ton, Miss Bingley deemed it primordial to her continued happiness that her younger brother purchase an estate and rid the family of any past association with trade. Charles had never thought it necessary to point out to his dear sister that a vast percentage of their current fortune was still coming from trade. He had several investments he had made with a few promising entrepreneurs some years back and was intending to invest more in the future. Charles Bingley was shrewd enough to realize that at the rate his sister was capable of spending her allowance, the fortune their father had left behind, although sufficient to purchase a good sized estate for him as well as live upon it comfortably and provide a considerable dowry for both his daughter's, was in no way able to satisfy the seemingly endless ability his sister Caroline had to spend said fortune.

Charles Bingley didn't advertise this fact among his general acquaintance, nor did he mention his current connections with trade to his closest friends, including Mr. Darcy. Charles Bingley was mainly a silent partner in the investments themselves and saw no reason to share his personal affairs, he was sure Darcy was aware, nothing seemed to get passed him, but neither gentleman ever mentioned anything. Over the years, Charles Bingley had come across many dishonest characters and although he was friendly and wished never to give offence, he was an intelligent and innovative investor who was not afraid of confrontation and made it clear he was not one to be swindled out of his investments. His first few forays were neither successful nor were they complete losses, it was when he met with and entered into a partnership with his current associate a Mr. Edward Gardiner, that his investment ventures began to see a very solid profit.

Mr. Gardiner was perhaps fifteen to twenty years senior to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Gardiner's experience and discretion regarding gentlemen investing into trade was longstanding, his discretion and honesty were traits witch recommended him highly to the landed gentry. Many of his investors mixed in the highest circles of British society and he was quite able to maintain secrecy and keep his investors above suspicion from any connections to trade. Thanks to his wisdom and business _savoir faire _Mr. Gardiner was very well off and although he could easily afford a town house in the most expensive parts of London, he preferred to purchase a moderate sized house in Cheapside a stone's throw away from his warehouses. He understood that many judged him based solely on the location of his property, but the gossip of the _Ton_ were not his concern. His concern's were closer to his heart and directly affected those he held dearest. Mr. Gardiner had two young sons to launch into the world as well as three daughters aged between four and ten needing substantial dowries.

He had also succeeded in convincing his sister's husband, after several years of determined attempts, to invest into the business in order to provide for his nieces dowries. Mr. Gardiner understood that were the unthinkable to happen and the master of Longbourn to precede his wife into God's realm, the Bennet Matriarch and her five daughters would be left behind with a property that was entailed away from the female line. Mr. Gardiner had enough foresight to understand the implications of having to support six relatives without resources of their own and had taken steps to shelter them as well as he could. In doing so, he had succeeded in protecting both his sister's family as well as his own from circumstances that could easily deplete all their resources, as well as his own ability to provide for those who depended upon him. The very real danger of destitution to his nieces and sister prompted him to become well known for an analytical mind sharper than any guillotine the French could conjure, an impeccable approach in all his business dealings, shocking honesty, as well as earning himself a reputation in the world of trade as an unforgiving enemy if any attempted to cross him.

Mr. Gardiner's age and experience had been invaluable in his understanding of Mr. Bingley. He was not bothered by his own connections to trade but understood Mr. Bingley's need to keep his name free from becoming associated with any form of industry more than it had already been. Edward had after all, known and partnered the late Mr. Isaac Bingley, he knew Mr. Charles Bingley did not recall the acquaintance, he had been a very young lad when the last business transactions had been completed between Edward Gardiner and Isaac Bingley. Edward Gardiner kept his peace regarding his investor's identity, earning Charles Bingley's gratitude, trust was earned when Mr. Gardiner overstepped propriety's bounds in order to warn Mr. Bingley of very real danger to some investments made with other businessmen, allowing Mr. Bingley to prevent the loss of several years worth of assets. . Both men benefitted greatly from their current arrangement and were pleased as could be to continue for the foreseeable future.

Regardless of these business ventures augmenting the fortunes of all involved, when it came time to look at properties to let Mr. Charles Bingley had completely panicked after a few weeks closeted in his study going over property descriptions, ledgers, asset's, percentages, tenant's revenue's, animal husbandry and other minutia. Mr. Bingley had therefore promptly and forcibly enlisted the help of his closest friend. Was he not after all the master of Pemberly, able to do no wrong? The search for a suitable property had sent the gentlemen on wild goose chases, the first few properties' they had viewed had been complete disaster's, with some building's in desperate need of major repairs, while in other estate's the buildings were overrun with unwanted houseguests of the rodent variety or worse, completely riddled with garden snakes. Other estates held magnificent buildings, but the land had been left unattended for several years and would not allow profit for some years to come, if ever.

The two friends had not been enthusiastic to view the latest property forwarded by Charles Bingley's estate agent, especially following the disastrous domains they had had the unfortunate privilege to visit in the last couple of weeks. The fact remained however, that the property was less than a days ride on horseback and both gentlemen had been feeling the strain of spending too much time in the presence of Bingley's enthusiastic sister. Darcy had of course skillfully ducked out of questionable encounters with said lady but she was nothing if not tenacious.

Fitzwilliam wondered if the friendship was worth the trouble and shrugged, _of_ _course_ _Bingley_ _is_ _worth_ _it_, _I must simply attempt to speak to his sister in another language about my lack of interest, English certainly has not served me well the past few years._ His lips turned up at his own joke as with a few flick of his writs he buttoned his blouse and turned towards the waistcoat his valet had selected for him. It was a warm brown, which reminded Mr. Darcy of warm summer days, spent fishing on the pond near the dowager house in Pemberly. They had arrived to view Netherfield, the estate in question but a day ago and were so surprised with it's well maintained appearance they deemed it wise to remain and investigate further if it was worth investing into it in order for Bingley to begin learning estate management or if they were sitting on a disaster in the guise of an acceptable country estate.

Nodding slightly to his valet in thanks, Darcy headed towards the stables and wondered if there were anything on this earth he could do to show his gratitude to Mr. Brooks for such loyal service, the man never complained and it appeared he was an insomniac as well with his impeccable timing and ability to always be ready even when his Master kept the most unaccommodating hours conceivable. He launched himself atop his stallion Valens and turned towards the nearby road intending to exercise his mount and perhaps be at the top of the mount he could glimpse in the distance in order to watch the sunrise. Mr. Darcy's love of racing his stallion came second to his love of his family and his estate. In fact, his stallion Valens came before the estate, he was the most trustworthy horse Darcy had ever owned and Valens had borne the master of Pemberly to safety through some very severe weather.

Concern for his sister and compounded exhaustion was perhaps not conductive to having a very enjoyable ride. Valens seemed to sense his riders movements were not as sure as were their wont and he permitted himself to pick up more speed than he was usually allowed. They rode across the road at ill-advised speeds and the rider never noticed how beautiful the day that was just barely beginning to dawn truly was. The gentlest breeze danced across the branches of the trees lining the road he was riding upon, and sparrows were peeking sleepily out of nests trying to decide on the best spot to catch some breakfast. Mr. Darcy knew only that he wished to reach the top of the nearby mount before dawn truly came about and he urged Valens even faster around the next bend on the road.

The sight of an airborne person slammed Fitzwilliam Darcy back into an awareness of his surroundings with enough time to witness said person's return to solid ground accompanied by the sound of a sickening thud. _WHOA! _He called to his mount, quickly slowing and dismounting while tossing the reins away, knowing Valens would not wander, he'd seen to Valens training himself after all. He rushed towards the unknown person, _a woman _he thought.

'Madam! Madam please are you well?' _of course she is not well you incompetent fool! You just ran her down! _Darcy kneeled by the lady and was relieved to feel her breath on his hand. He glanced around him wondering where she had come from and what he was supposed to do next.

A/N: I humbly beg for helpful and constructive reviews. I hope this chapter meets the desired length as requested by my reviewers. I thank you all for reviewing, adding to favorites and following this tale! I realize this chapter was more serious, but life is serious sometimes too! To everyone who reviewed, you guys sent me into a bit of a three-day revelry of happy, happy, joy, and joy! Hehehe. I own nothing in the world of Pride and Prejudice; the distinction of ownership belongs to Jane Austen.


	3. Chapter 3 Dubious rescues

04/14/2014

I'm not sure it's normal, but I can't get these characters out of my head and they're clamoring for me to let them free…Note also: Darcy's thoughts will be _Italic_, all memories will be in _**Italic**_ _**bold**_.

3. Dubious Rescues.

_God almighty, smite me! _Was Mr. Darcy's first thought, once he had confirmed the woman was still breathing. _For heaven's sake, think man! _Taking a deep breath he began to quickly gather all the knowledge he had acquired whilst studying medicine at Cambridge, back when the mantle of authority had yet to be placed upon his shoulders and he had wished to occupy his time until the estate passed to him more industriously than many of his peers. He could see his professor in his mind's eye, _**'if the patient has suffered trauma, be it due to an altercation or a serious fall, be sure not to move them further. Moving them may cause additional harm if internal organs have been compromised, verify there is no excessive bleeding, too much loss can cause the patient to slip into a profound sleep from which they may never awaken.'**_

Shaking his head to clear it from the vision of his professor, Darcy began to properly assess the woman collapsed before him. He could still hear his professor on the sidelines of his thoughts as he focused in order to assess what injuries had been received. Removing his gloves, he pushed the curls fanning across the woman's face away to note that her eyes were not so much closed, as they were not open. Quickly and gently his hands loosened the strings of her bonnet, slipping his hands beneath it, he allowed his hands to skim across her head checking for bleeding. Thankfully he found none. He did however locate a bump on the right side of her cranium a little above and behind her ear. _Slight head injury, _glancing lower her noted the awkward position she seemed to have landed in. _It is most definitely unnatural for her shoulder to be turned at such an angle._

Fleetingly his mind also noted that whoever the lady was, her chestnut curls seemed luxuriously soft. The skin the tresses were resting upon was smooth and blemish free. _Young, _noted Mr. Darcy's mind, _better chances of recovery. __**If no obvious signs of bleeding can be found, the subject must be brought to an alertness of his or her surroundings in order to indicate if any parts of the body are particularly injured. **__The shoulder clearly, good Lord what have I done? _Fitzwilliam quickly assessed the young lady lying unconscious before him, confirming that there was no excessive bleeding. His professor's words still resounding across his mind, he began trying to wake the lady. Mindful of the shoulder he had noted was most likely dislocated, he gently brushed the young lady's hair away from her forehead and behind an ear.

'Madam, can you hear me?' his eyes scanned the face of the lady before him and he judged her to be older than his sister but still a few years younger than him, _early twenties _'Madam, listen to my voice and try to wake up', he pressed his index and middle finger against the pulse point of her neck holding it there long enough to determine her heart-rate. _Not sure if 50 beats a minute are entirely normal, if I remember correctly that is slightly below average. Perhaps she is a very healthy sort of lady and has an excellent cardiovascular fitness. _Rolling his eyes at his assumptions, William renewed his attempts to bring her back to consciousness.

'Madam, can you hear me?' _I cannot leave her on the ground like this, but I cannot move her lest I cause her further injury. _Deciding on a compromise, he unbuttoned his coat, before removing it from his person, rolling it up and gently tucking it beneath the lady's head.

The thought suddenly struck him, for reasons the Master of Pemberly had yet to understand, after many years of service from the man, Mr. Brooks always tucked a small flask filled with brandy in the inner pocket of his patron's vest. The valet could not have failed to notice the contents remained untouched day after day, but it seemed Mr. Brooks did not seem to concern himself with this fact, he continued undauntedly to fill the flasks and tuck them in the inner pocket of Mr. Darcy`s vest each morning. _I'll most definitely have to give the man a raise after this, _thought Darcy as he uncorked the brandy and placed the flask directly beneath a straight thin nose just as the unconscious owner of said nose took a breath. He was rewarded with a slight fluttering of the lady's eyelids, encouraged by this small success he called to her once more and tipped some of the contents of the flask carefully between her slightly parted lips.

'Madam, I beg of you' he called, concern lacing his voice, he once more swirled the flask below the lady's dainty nose hope rising within him. Fitzwilliam was relieved to see her eyelids begin to flutter open and shut quickly as her eyes were flicking in rapids spurts beneath them. _What a bewitching clear green shade, I've never seen such eyes. _'Can you hear me?' the lady's eyes seemed to search for the source of the voice and Mr. Darcy quickly set the flask aside as he moved into the lady's line of sight. Their eyes connected and Mr. Darcy had to remind himself to breathe, after all he wasn't the one that had been unconscious just a moment ago. Her eyes were flecked with confusion and she seemed to be having difficulty focusing. What struck Mr. Darcy was not the confusion, nor was it the particular shade of green, but the intelligence he saw flashing across the lady's gaze. 'Madam, if you can understand me, I am here to assist you' to his chagrin those beautiful green eyes shut once more, a moment later her eyes still closed she spoke.

Elizabeth`s head felt extremely light, lighter than air, she could imagine her head floating up into the clear blue sky, her body however felt heavy, weighed down and anchored to a stone floor. Her vision was dark, this worried her, for try as she might she couldn't seem to bring anything into focus. As she attempted to focus her gaze, the only impressions she received were of darkness, _have I gone blind? _However, nothing seemed to be working quite as it should, _why_ _assume lack of sight_? Her thoughts were languid, the more she reached for them, the quicker they seemed to slip through her grasp.

Elizabeth couldn't summon enough strength to speak, she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't move her arms or legs, in the quiet of these strange circumstances she didn't quite understand, Lizzy began to feel the first tendrils of fear sink into her. _Mama? Jane? _Her rising panic, began restricting her ability to take deep breaths, her anxiety slowed down and ground to a halt as she felt a soothing touch pass over her forehead and gently smoothed across her the back of her head. _Safe_, the touch was calming, wherever she was, Elizabeth wasn't alone, that thought reassured her and she began to sink into sleep, her thoughts becoming languid once more and the concern for her strange circumstances no longer troubling her.

'Madam, can you hear me?' the voice halted Elizabeth's retreat into sleep; it was a deep voice, perhaps as deep as the pond by the brook. It seemed so far away, wherever the voice was coming from it appeared to be a greater distance than she could reach right then, it also seemed quite faint, even if the timber was deep, nor could the voice be speaking to her, she was Miss, miss…_what_ _was_ _it_? Once more Elizabeth began to relax and sink back into sleep.

'Madam, listen to my voice and try to wake up' this time the concern lacing the deep voice, snagged at her consciousness and her retreat was halted once more. Whoever the voice belongs to they are concerned and agitated. A warm sensation attracted her attention, _soothing_, _calm_, _and safe_. A gentle pressure, followed by a more comfortable resting place for her head. Abruptly she was assaulted with a very strong odor. Her eyelids fluttered and she became more aware of her surroundings. A burning sensation running down her throat brought her the strength necessary to pry her eyes open. The glimpse she managed to get made no sense.

'Madam, I beg of you' the deep voice again, _where_ _is_ _it_ _coming_ _from_? 'Can you hear me?' She felt movement nearby and attempted to open her eyes once more, this time she was rewarded with a silhouette. As her gaze adjusted to the bright sunshine, Elizabeth fluttered her eyes and succeeded after a few moments to concentrate on a pair of deep blue eyes, _are they the eyes of the deep voice? _She wondered dazedly. 'Madam, if you can understand me, I am here to assist you' _Assist me? Whatever for? I was just making my way to Oakham mount…_As she fixed her gaze on the deep blue eyes, her mind flashed with recent memory and she grasped she'd survived her fall, that she hadn't been trampled by the horse and rider surprised her greatly. Closing her eyes against the agony she was starting to feel, she summoned her voice and spoke.

'My father,' her voice was so weak, Fitzwilliam had to concentrate to hear her. 'Mama…' she gasped before she had to take a deep breath through a flash of pain.

'Madam, please do not concern yourself, we must asses your injuries and bring you to a physician as soon as may be' his voice was warm, Elizabeth opened her eyes once more and noticed the worry etched onto his features. She nodded slightly and another flash of pain assaulted her. The gentleman quickly rested a hand on her left shoulder.

'Forgive me for not preventing the movement, I believe you have dislocated your shoulder' he glanced down at her right shoulder for a moment, before returning his gaze to hers. 'I need to know if any part of yourself, apart from your shoulder is causing you any pain' he loosened his cravat as he spoke and Elizabeth turned her attention to her body, it no longer felt quite so heavy, she could move her fingers if she focused, she felt bruised, particularly her right shoulder and hip. Concentrating on her legs she winced when she attempted to move them, her right ankle felt like it had needles stabbing its sides.

Taking a few shallow breaths, a tear traced its way down her cheek and slipped down the side of her mouth. 'My right ankle' she whispered trying to keep her emotions under control. Fitzwilliam nodded acknowledgement even though she had closed her eyes, the sight of that single tear tore at his countenance. 'I will see to your shoulder and have a look at your ankle in a moment' Elizabeth's eyes snapped open in concern. She found the eyes of the gentleman were already focused on her own. 'My name is Fitzwilliam Edmund Darcy' he paused for a moment before going on 'I can see concern in your eyes Madam and if you fear for your reputation, I give you my word that I will not simply vanish or I would have already done so' His steadfast gaze reverberated with the truth of his statement and he saw the lady sag in relief.

'Elizabeth Bennet, charmed I'm sure' the tiniest hint of mischief laced that statement and Darcy wondered at her humor in such circumstances. He gave a brief smile and turned his attention to the shoulder.

Elizabeth's brow was covered in a sheen of sweat; her eyes were once again shut, this time however they were closed in the hopes that no further adjustments were needed for her shoulder. It had been quite awkward when Mr. Darcy had slipped his hands beneath the collar of her dress in order to feel the shoulder beneath it. The careful way he had gone about his task calmed her and she had instead concentrated on answering his queries. Her discomfort was completely forgot however as the sensation of her shoulder sliding back into it's original position had registered. The feeling had not been pleasant to say the least. To her surprise she heard the sound of tearing cloth and she opened her eyes to she his cravat torn down the middle as he occupied himself with knotting the edges together. In a few efficient movements, he had assisted her into a seated position before using his torn cravat to tie her arm across her stomach preventing any further shifting of tender muscles.

'I believe it is best to leave your walking boots on Miss Bennet' Fitzwilliam gently lifted her ankle and noted the deep breath taken by the lady. He looked about considering his options, if the ankle was broken, it needed to be reset and he had no experience in such aspects of medicine. 'How far is it to the nearest homestead? I must ride to retrieve a doctor as soon as may be.'

Her brow furrowing in concentration, the nearest estate was either Longbourn across the meadow or Netherfield a little further away on the other side of Oakham mount. Elizabeth voiced this thought 'My home Longbourn is closest and it is also on the way to Meryton, the doctor should be in town unless he has been called away' her strength was beginning to wane after her ordeal and Mr. Darcy's gaze sharpened before he abruptly asked for directions to Longbourn. _How rude, _thought Elizabeth as she indicated the path she had followed through the copse of trees, she managed to add 'across the meadow' in a low voice just as her eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back.

Sighing, Fitzwilliam slipped his arm beneath the lady's knees and lifted her as gently as he could. He had recognized the lady was about to lose consciousness and had at the very least managed to get directions, at least unconscious as she is, she shouldn`t feel anymore pain. He whistled for Velus, wondering how he would explain to Miss Bennet's family the morning's occurrences.

A/N: Please Review, you guys were great with your feedback last week! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my other chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, I do try to post once a week on Mondays, but well, it was easter (I spent the weekend eating yummy food). Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams and reactions

A/N: My apologies for the delay, work is picking up once more and I'm moving in three weeks. Do enjoy! I've tried something different to differentiate the point of views, I hope it shows up this time. also let me know what you guys think to include the point of views of the help. ^_^

4- Dreams and reactions

Despite beautiful days, joyous occasions and true contentment, all are aware, be they an urchin, a lord or a king, when tragedy strikes, it reminds all if its oft times cruel impartiality; there are no favorites, none can escape what has been spun for them. It seemed absurd to Thomas Bennet that such a notion could be true, that such circumstances could occur and set the calm waters of his peaceful existence awhirl in such a way. The sky remained a clear blue, the sparrows went about their day, the clouds floated about unconcerned, the wind danced across the fields and meadows and the tenant's younger offspring, played rowdily by the brook. How could the day go on as though his dear child had not been struck down?

He recalled vividly the gentleman who had borne an unconscious and evidently injured Elizabeth into Longbourn. He had been perusing the paper as per usual surrounded by his sleepy children and his lady when a knock sounded, more of a strange thump, and Mrs. Hill had gone to answer. Before Mrs. Bennet could voice her curiosity as to who might be calling at such an early hour, the anguished outburst of Mrs. Hill silenced her.

'Miss Lizzy!' gasped said lady as she assessed the situation, in the next moment she called loudly 'Bartholomew! Fetch the Doc 'ere this minute!' she ushered the gentleman bearing Lizzy inside as Mr. Bennet appeared in the entrance hall, having rushed out of his seat at Mrs. Hills initial cry. The sound of a door slamming open from the depths of the kitchens followed closely by that of galloping hooves indicated Mr. Hill had departed for the doctor with all due haste.

Bartholomew Hill, having recognized the tone of urgency in his wife's voice, his Millie never called him Bartholomew unless there was trouble after all, hoped all would be well as he left Longbourn behind and made for Meryton.

Aware only of the fact that his beloved daughter was injured and being held in the arms of a complete stranger, Mr. Bennet reacted accordingly. He marched up to his daughter and lifted her unconscious form from the arms that held her. He glanced up towards the man in front of him and his gaze was alive both with worry and authority. In the depth of the stranger's eyes he noted guarded concern, the lines across the stranger's furrowed brow and the downward turn of his lips pointed to responsibility and guilt. Mr. Bennet's eyes narrowed.

'Show him to my study' his glance flicked to Mrs. Hill, she had not worked at Longbourn all these long years without having learnt to interpret her patrons requests and his gazes. She nodded in acknowledgement wondering if the gentleman realized he was not to leave until the master spoke to him.

D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&

Mrs. Bennet stood still in shock, attempting futilely to calm herself. Her Elizabeth, her little Lizzy who was always bursting with energy and curiosity was not well. Frances Bennet realized a fit of nerves would not be recommended at the moment, it would take valuable resources needed for her sweet Lizzy's care, however her heart was accelerating and her breathing was becoming erratic despite her best efforts. Her thoughts were overlapping too quickly for her to follow in her current state,

'Mama' she glanced to her right, Jane stood there looking calm and unruffled; a little worried perhaps, if the creases of her eyebrows were anything to judge by. Her eldest daughter's presence calmed her enough to begin slowing her breathing as she focused her attention on Jane. Her dear Jane's eyes held hers gently, she could just make out her husbands footsteps as he settled their second eldest daughter in the chambers she shared with dear Jane.

'Mary, would you play Mama's favorite sonata, while I call for chamomile tea?' She laid a gentle hand on her mama's arm guiding her to the parlor as she glanced to her younger sisters. They were all wide eyed and worried, Mary's features were more solemn as she acquiesced, prodding her two youngest sisters ahead and urging them to keep any topics light in an hushed whisper. Kitty and Lydia's nods were subdued, comprehending their Mama was very near succumbing to one of her anxiety attacks. They recalled a time when their Mama's nerves were constantly plaguing her and were beginning to cause her fainting spells.

Papa had brought her to town and the physician had listened to Mrs. Bennet describe her ailments before consulting with some colleagues on new therapies, instead of simply prescribing smelling salts. He considered it primordial to keep Mrs. Bennet from having any repeated episodes such as she had described to him. They seemed to be affecting her blood circulation to her brain and if such a spell came upon his patient without warning, the injuries could become quite severe. The therapies had been implemented, at first they had seemed to show little progress, over some time however they had helped and relieved much of their mama's anxiety and the fainting spells had ceased.

'Shall we wait for Papa in the sitting room?' asked Jane gently once she had settled Mrs. Bennet, carefully avoiding any mention of Elizabeth or the impending arrival of the physician 'I'll just go see about the tea' Mrs. Bennet nodded slightly while Kitty and Lidia settled on either side of her and began quietly describing their plans for the upcoming days. Mary weaved a peaceful melody in the background; further calming Mrs. Bennet's ruffled nerves.

Mary was perfectly positioned at the instrument to see anyone riding up the drive as well as having an unimpeded view of the entryway. She was thus alone in witnessing her sister Jane hurry up the stairs discretely once she'd dispatched the maid for the chamomile tea. She allowed herself to shut her eyes as she sent a prayer skyward _Lord, spare our Lizzy if you may, her laughter should not be silenced just yet. _

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Fitzwilliam Edmund Darcy was extremely inconvenienced, he had been dismissed by the master of the estate, if such a title could indeed be attributed to such a paltry holding, it was minuscule, most likely worth less than three thousand a year. _How officious of the help to insist I remain here in this grossly undersized study, while Miss Bennet needs urgent care. Shouting across the household! How primitive! She certainly would have been evicted from Pemberly._ Mr. Darcy thoughts became more ominous by the minute. He had at least insisted to speak directly to Mr. Bennet, he was after all; aware of how the incident had occurred. The woman, whom he must assume was a trusted servant despite her uncouth bellowing, had at the very least taken the time to offer him refreshments and to listen attentively as he cautioned her quickly on a possible twisted ankle and a recently relocated shoulder.

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Mrs. Hills eyebrows had risen and her lips had thinned slightly as she had listened, but she nodded to the gentleman before bobbing a curtsy and heading to the kitchen for some cool water, if there were any, to be sent upstairs as soon as may be as well as some tea for the gentleman demanding to be let out of the study. Once in the kitchen she saw Becky putting a tray together for Mrs. Bennet and the youngest daughters. Lifting it with the ease of long service, she turned back towards the sitting room, 'Aft'r you've seen to th'cool water and bandages, send refr'shment to th' study an' make sure Mr. Bennet knows not't'move th'ankle an' shoulder'

Leaving the tray with the ladies in the sitting room and a quiet thank you from Miss Mary, Millie Hill made her way above stairs, hoping her Bartholomew would be arriving any minute with the doc in tow.

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Laughter resounded across the meadow and she hastened towards it. She wondered where she was precisely, although her surroundings seemed familiar, everything was just slightly different. Somehow it brought to mind a painting of a wooded forest that had been smudged here and there, thus preventing full awareness of where she was to enlighten her. She could just make out the meadow through the sunlit beams and the trees at the edge of the copse she found herself in.

She hesitated at the edge of the copse fearfully, a paralyzing fear struck her and she could move no further, would she forever remain wandering in these strange surroundings? She felt as though she'd been wandering the same paths for a very long while, her family would worry if she did not return soon. The meadow was there just ahead and her family beyond it, she must get back to them, she simply must! Thunder rumbled in the distance as she took a step towards her family and she hastily retreated, there was imminent danger in the thunder, in another time, in another place, the thunder had caused her harm. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if she remained in the copse after all, it was cool under the sheltering canopy of these oaks and she was feeling increasingly warm.

_Yes, I will remain right here until the thunder as well as this strange heat recede once more. _A gentle breeze blew across the meadow gently lifting her curls and cooling her further. She shut her eyes and reclined onto the soft moss pillows behind her. _I'll just rest a little, Mama won't miss me just yet. _

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Fitzwilliam Darcy stepped into the room the bellowing servant guided him to once he had followed her up the stairs. He'd heard a calm melody playing from another part of the house, however apart from noting the rendition was flawless, he'd hurried past the sound hoping to be shown into the presence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet once more.

'Mr. Bennet sir,' the voice startled Fitzwilliam out of his thoughts and he focused on his surroundings once more. Miss Elizabeth was settled in a bed by the window, she looked flushed despite the breeze blowing into the room and the wet cloth being wiped across her brow by a young lady. The young lady reminded him sharply of his sister with her blond locks, her eyes were blue instead of deep grey, they were peaceful and held a strange calm within them even though they were troubled with concern at the moment. _She would not be uneasy were the household to collapse, she would hold to her purpose with calm efficiency_, was his assessment_. _His gaze sharpened on the bed as the unconscious lady shifted restlessly, _where is that incompetent with the physician!_ _I should have insisted on riding out myself._

'Mr. Darcy' Fitzwilliam's gaze turned towards the voice and he noted the fierce scowl upon the visage he looked upon. 'I need to know exactly what happened to my daughter and why she is laying unconscious, feverish and with considerable injuries in her bed when she was simply heading on her usual morning walk no more than two hours ago.' The tone of voice was carefully controlled and William could hear the grief and anger lacing it. He wondered if the gentleman would believe him and what consequences would befall him. His own guilt over the morning's events were already eating away at his consciousness and further burdening his thoughts.

'My daughter's life and her reputation are both in jeopardy and I will have answers!' what little control Mr. Bennet had managed to maintain was fraying around the edges. From the corner of his eye he noted the young lady laid a fresh cloth on Miss Elizabeth's brow before making her way across the room towards Mr. Bennet. 'Papa, Lizzy is safe, with us, please do not distress yourself further' the voice was soft and had a visible effect on Mr. Bennet. He nodded to her and she returned to Miss Bennet's side. _Sisters , of course, _ realization dawned.

D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L& D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&

Fitzwilliam had just concluded his narrative when they heard footsteps on the stairs, a moment later the door was opened to admit Mr. Hew, he was an older gentleman and showed signs of his profession. The dark circles beneath his eyes bore witness to his having assisted with a difficult birthing just last night. Mr. Hew made for the bed quickly, even as he directed a query towards Mr. Bennet.

'I presume this gentleman is the one Bartholomew spoke of?' at Mr. Bennet's nod he continued 'What happened sir? Please be brief.' In as few words as possible Mr. Darcy told of the mornings events once more. Mr. Hew nodded absently, even as Jane helped him with Elizabeth's shoelaces.

'Miss Jane, her brow if you please' Cornelius Hew used a pair of scissors to cut away the boot around the swollen ankle, it was alarmingly blue and was most likely causing the fever he felt burning across Miss Elizabeth's body.

'Thomas, are you master enough of yourself to help keep your daughter still?' When no answer came he glanced over to see a pale faced Mr. Bennet, he was leaning against the other bed and starring at the sight of his daughter's strangely bent and swollen right ankle. He glanced to Mrs. Hill, who immediately reached out and helped Mr. Bennet from the room.

'Sir, I shall require your assistance' he threw over his shoulder to the other gentleman. He heard footsteps and saw the gentleman position himself across from Jane and himself.

'This will be painful and she will feel it even though she is unconscious. She is a strong young lady and will try to fight what I do, she must be kept still so as not to cause herself further injury'. He glanced to Miss Jane and the gentleman, both nodded in understanding.

'Very well, hold her, but make sure to tell me if her breathing becomes erratic.' When both nodded once more he began setting the ankle.

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Mrs. Long hurried into Mrs. Phillips parlor, she knew what she'd seen, and those Bennets would be brought down, she would see to it. That Elizabeth Bennet had been completely without a chaperonne once again and what was more, she had been in an unknown gentleman's arms. _Ooh this is perfect! Their own aunt will spread the gossip of their downfall. No one will overlook my daughters in favor of the famed Bennet sister's beauty any longer. That Elizabeth has been compromised and I will see to it the neighborhood knows all about it. _

D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L&D&L

Thomas Bennet reclined in the chair in his study trying to ignore the sounds of pain filtering from his daughter's chambers. _Thankfully, Fanny is sufficiently distracted and Mary has increased the volume of her playing, please let it be over soon, Lizzy is so giving she deserves better for her kindness than pain. _He reviewed the tale told by the gentleman, all should be well, it had been a simple accident, there should be no further repercussions, no one would have witnessed it out by Oakham mount as they were. With that thought to calm him, Mr. Bennet allowed himself to pour a small brandy to help soothe his concerns.

A/N: Please, please, please review, flowers die when you don't review. Plus, I love the feedback :D I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it means the world to me. I'd also like to thank everyone who is following the story and everyone who added it as a favorite! I really, really appreciate it! I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as may be!


End file.
